The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 9 A Full Moon
by Noire2015
Summary: *AKA I Wish I Was The Moon* Donald Trump has kidnapped Spencer Hastings and Angela hires Ricky and her new recruiters to break into Big Shell to save Spencer and after George learns about Amy's affair with Adrian George decides to take some action and captures Adrian and confronts Amy about her lesbian affair and meanwhile Aria was there for Amy to comfort her.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 9 I Wish I Was The Moon

(The story continues when Ben leaves Amy at the motel and decides he doesn't want to be married to her anymore and decides to divorce her so when Amy learns Ben left her she attempts to walk home but was escorted home by Hanna and Aria but the only way was to help Amy out is that Amy had to have sex with Aria to pay off her debt so she could go back home and meanwhile Adrian was involve in a threesome with her ex girlfriend Emily and her girlfriend Paige and then shortly afterwards Obama becomes President again for the next 4 years while Spencer was on a mission to break into Big Shell to capture Ocelot but was captured by Donald Trump in the process, in this story George finds out about Amy's affair with Adrian and goes to her house to confronts them capturing Adrian in the process and attends to kill her for making Amy become a lesbian which George didn't want that for Amy and meanwhile Angela hires Ricky and also recruit new members Logan and Chilly to break into Big Shell and locate Arsenal Gear to save Spencer Hastings.)

Chapter 1: A Romantic Night Goes Wrong

It is nighttime and at Adrian's house the scene cuts to her living room as Adrian pushes the door open and walks in with Amy while they are still kissing each other and Amy manage to close the door behind them as a R&B music starts playing while Amy and Adrian are kissing each other passionately and rubs their arms around each other as Adrian picks up Amy as Amy spreads out her legs to wrap them around Adrian's waist and escorts her to the couch and carefully lays her on her back softly getting on top of Amy still kissing on their lips with tongue in action while Adrian squeezes Amy's titties. "I miss you baby" said Adrian. "I miss you too my love" said Amy. Amy and Adrian's kissing gets even move intensify as Amy starts rubbing Adrian's butt then rubs up to her shoulders to take off her shirt and her bra as Amy watching Adrian's titties to bounce. "I miss your lovely big tits baby" said Amy. Adrian smiles and goes back to kissing Amy and their kissing gets even hotter since they are glad that they are continuing where they left off and then the scene switches outside of Adrian's house as George comes by and drags Ashley near Adrian's house since George made Ashley tell him where Adrian's house is. "There's her house Dad, there it is and you can drop me off anywhere but near her house" said Ashley. George took that as a compliment and due to his anger he accidentally shoves Ashley into the bushes. "Wait, wait, not there, not there WHOOOOA" said Ashley. Ashley lands in the bush so hard she was having a brief trouble getting out of the bush. "Goddamn it Dad that's gonna leave a nasty mark" said Ashley. "Are you certain this is where Adrian lives?" said George. "I believe so this time I think" said Ashley. "Then we're in for our search" said George. Ashley gets out of the bush and approaches to her father. "Dad you really made me rat out my sister, if Amy finds out she'll kill me" said Ashley. "Then stay behind if you wish" said George. George pushes Ashley back into the bush. "WHOOOOOOOA" said Ashley. "I'll try very hard to remember you at reward time" said George. Instead of going to Adrian's door to knock he wants to make sure the rumors about his daughter is a lesbian is true so he sneaks to the front window and sees that Adrian is naked on top of Amy as they are still kissing on the couch with passion as much to George's disgust. "What the fuck, this can't be real" said George. Ashley gets out of the bush and approaches George to talk him out of this. "Dad maybe we should turn back I mean to be fair maybe this is Amy's life and it's her choice who she want to be with" said Ashley. "Do you see this shit?" said George. Ashley is now noticing Amy and Adrian making out on the couch. "Oh shit, maybe is not the best time to get the drop on them I say we had back now" said Ashley. While Ashley was doing her best to talk her father to leave Amy and Adrian alone George then watches Adrian lifts Amy up closer to her and slowly removes Amy's shirt and bra as Amy's titties bounces in slow motions as juggling sounds is heard from her tits as Adrian sucks Amy's titties as Amy lifts her head up to moan and fails to notice that George is peeking in on them because her eyes were closed while Adrian is removing her pants as the two girls are naked together which really angers George. "Alright that's it" said George. "Dad wait" said Ashley. "Shut up" said George. The scene switches back to living room as Adrian lays Amy back down on the couch continuing kissing each other until George kicks the door open which startles Amy and Adrian. "Oh shit" said Adrian. "Oh fuck" said Amy. George barges in the living room and walks in on Adrian and Amy getting ready to to have sex leaving Amy to have a scared look on her face since her cover is blown as the music tenses up. "Adrian get your ass off of my daughter" said George. "Daddy" said Amy. "Mr. Jurgens I can explain" said Adrian. "There's no need for any explanation you are going to get the fuck off of my daughter and she is coming home with me" said George. "No Daddy no" said Amy. "And for Christ sakes Amy put some clothes on you look like a fucking slut being naked like that with her" said George. "Mr. Jurgens things like this happened I'm in love with your daughter" said Adrian. "My daughter isn't a lesbian she is a straight girl and it's gonna stay that way and I will not allow any lesbians at my presence" said George. Amy is so scared that she holds on to Adrian as Adrian holds back on to Amy. "I'm let you go baby" said Amy. "What did you just say?" said George. "Daddy please no" said Amy. "There's no time for excuses you better back away from that lesbian slut and you are going to put those clothes on right now and your ass is coming home with me and Adrian I better not see you at least 10 feet from my fucking house" said George. Adrian is getting fed up with George threatening her so this gave her a chance to defend the woman of her dreams since she failed to do so before and is not about to lose Amy again. "Look Mr. Jurgens I get that she's your daughter and all and I know you love her very much and if you really care for your daughter then back the fuck off and leave your daughter be" said Adrian. Ashley stands next to the front door eavesdropping and is pretty shocked to hear that Adrian is standing up for Amy which really puts George up to the test and there was a moment of silence until he manage to explodes. "Back the fuck off huh I'll show you how to back the fuck off" said George. George angrily grabs Adrian by her arm and threw her against the wall. "DADDY" said Amy. Adrian falls on the floor almost getting knocked out and manage to quickly regains her conscious and gets back up. "(Angrily) You did not just fucking do that" said Adrian. "Adrian no don't" said Amy. Adrian charges at George and punches him. "You fucking bitch" said George. "Daddy please stop this" said Amy. George attempts to punch Adrian back as she ducks and punched him again as George slaps Adrian and she tries to punch him back but George held her fist and struggles with her scaring Amy. "Daddy stop this right now" said Amy. Amy starts crying in fear. "Amy you put your clothes on on right now and meet me back at home" said George. Amy wasn't having it as Amy gets up and tries to tackles George but George shoves Amy and made her trip on the floor as we see Amy's titties bounces as she hits the ground. "Amy" said Adrian. Adrian manage to elbows George in the stomach and tries to run to Amy to see if she's ok but George retaliate real fast and grabs Adrian and chokes hold her until Adrian gets too weak to fight back as she falls on the floor due to exhaustion and Amy gets back up and tries to save Adrian but George takes out his gun and points it at Adrian's head threatening her. "Now I am giving you a final warning, you better but your clothes back on right this instant and head back home and don't you ever come back here ever again you understand me?" said George. Amy doesn't have a choice as she is getting more terrified that she is about to lose her love of her life again. "Amy just go I'll be fine" said Adrian. "Adrian" said Amy. "Now Amy" said George. "Daddy just please listen to her" said Amy. George cocks his gun and placed it so hard on Adrian's head. "Amy get your fucking clothes on right now and go back home, and if I have to tell you this again it's not gonna to be pretty up in here" said George. Amy stares at George who is giving her an angry face and then Amy stares at the helpless Adrian who is so scared and is hoping Amy would make the right choice so Amy gives in and decides to do what her father has told her. "I'm sorry Adrian" said Amy. Amy goes over to put her clothes back on and leaves Adrian's house leaving George and Adrian alone. "George you fucking dick" said Adrian. George puts his gun away. "That's Mr. Jurgens to you" said George. "You realized you screwed your daughter's life you wanted her to see her happy and now you just took it away from her" said Adrian. "Just stop your fucking talking, you are under arrest for making my daughter do some lesbian shit my daughter isn't like that at all" said George. "Just face the fact that she loves me" said Adrian. "Nope never I don't allow any lesbians in my rule book" said George. "In fact why don't you put your clothes on so I can walk you down to the station and ask the police to give me permission to decide your fate" said George. "You are going to regret this" said Adrian. "Don't argue with me, now let's go" said George. The scene changes outside of Adrian's house as Amy walks off and Ashley comes out of her hiding spot to approach Amy. "Hey Amy listen I just wanted to say-" said Ashley. "I fucking trusted you" said Amy. Without a word Amy pushes Ashley out the way causing her to fall on the ground. "Amy I'm sorry" said Ashley. "NO!" said Amy. Amy starts crying as she continues to walk off and the scene changes back in Adrian's living room as Adrian puts her clothes back on and handcuffs her. "You are going to be hearing from my lawyer" said Adrian. "Fuck your lawyer I am doing what is best for my daughter" said George. "Over protecting father can get to you" said Adrian. Ashley comes into Adrian's house to her living to confront George. "Dad what you did to Amy was totally fucked up" said Ashley. "Tell me about it" said Adrian. "Don't you even forget who are you talking to young lady" said George. "I know who I'm talking to you I can't believe you would question one of your own daughter by forcing them to tell you by threatening them to break their HD TV" said Ashley. "What are you talking about?" said George. "You made me rat out Amy and I feel like a terrible sister" said Ashley. "Listen honey I understand you are upset, you're just shooken up from this we all are going to recover once this blows over" said George. "I can't believe I'm saying this but what kind of father are you, not wanting your daughter to be happy" said Ashley. "You know about the whole no lesbian policy in my house" said George. "But we're not at your house" said Ashley. "It's irrelevant Ashley ok no daughters of mine are going to be lesbians nope not on my watch" said George. "If I was a lesbian would you kill me too?" said Ashley. George felt like he was shot down by his own daughter. "Just go home Ashley I had a really shitty day" said George. "We all have" said Ashley. "I'm taking Adrian down to the station and get them to give me permission to contact the President and have this bitch executed in front of me and there is nothing you can say to change that" said George. "That you just don't give a shit" said Ashley. "You're about to be real disrespectful girl now you just walk on out of here and head back home" said George. "I'll be glad to" said Ashley. Ashley walks out of Adrian's house leaving George and Adrian alone. "You're really gonna kill us are you?" said Adrian. "No I'm not gonna kill Amy, I'm going to kill you so you're coming downtown with me" said George. "The hell I ain't" said Adrian. "Let's just let the fate decide" said George. George grabs her arm and attempts to escort her out but only Rubin and Cindy walks in. "Hey honey why is the door open-what the hell?" said Cindy. "What is the meaning of this?" said Rubin. "Mom and Dad this is all a big misunderstanding" said Adrian. "Did you know your daughter is a lesbian?" said George. "More like bisexual we know" said Cindy. "And why is Adrian in handcuffs?" said Rubin. "Because I caught your daughter trying to have sex with my daughter on your couch" said George. "Honey is this true?" said Cindy. "We just got back together" said Adrian. "What do you mean got back together?" said George. "So you didn't know" said Rubin. "I just found out recently and had no idea she was trying to make my daughter become a lesbian" said George. "I'm pretty sure Adrian didn't force her against her will" said Cindy. "I have a hunch for lesbians ok and I don't want that shit around my daughter so you keep your daughter away from my daughter, but wait I am the one who's gonna take her downtown" said George. "You better reconsider this" said Rubin. "Mom and Dad it''s fine really see if you can contact my lawyer" said Adrian. "You're not taking my daughter anywhere" said Cindy. George takes out his badge to show proof. "Retired secret service I knew my retirement would come in play eventually now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take her to the station and hopefully they'll let me contact the President so I can exterminate Adrian while I'll teach my daughter a lesson" said George. George escorts Adrian out of the house. "You are so wrong think about what you're doing" said Cindy. "You kill her you kill yourself you motherfucker, give me back my daughter" said Rubin. The scene fades to black.

Chapter 2: Arsenal Gear

Meanwhile the scene fades back in as we see a raw footage of the torture lights which looks as if it takes place in Shadow Moses as Spencer briefly wakes while her vision is shown as the raw footage of Shadow Moses and hears Ocelot and Makarov talking and echoing in her head. "Is she still alive, still alive, still alive" said Makarov. "She was when Donald Trump brought her in, brought her in, brought her in, I've checked everything including the Genome data, data but there's nothing on this girl, girl, girl NSA, CIA, FBI, I, I, I she doesn't exist in any database, database, database, database she's a nonexistent operative from a nonexistent organization, zation, zation" said Ocelot. "I suspected as much however this girl is so hot" said Makarov. "Hmm?" said Ocelot. "Wake her up" said Makarov. Ocelot presses buttons on the computer allowing the torture bed to raise up to its stand and a loud thud is head and the raw footage fades to black causing Spencer's vision to wake up all blurry and stares at the floor and looks up to see Ocelot and Makarov as it is revealed that Spencer is trapped inside of Arnsel Gear in the Torture Room. "We meet again Spencer Hastings" said Makarov. Ocelot steps up to approach to her. "You knew this was coming sooner or later, didn't you" said Ocelot. "You have underestimated us have you" said Makarov. Makarov uses his hands as he chokes Spencer's neck and as we're still in Spencer's vision the camera shakes a bit and Spencer is heard choking. "High concentration of cerebral implants, have they altered your memory too?" said Makarov. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AUUGHH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AHHHWOOOOOOO" said Spencer. Spencer's vision goes white for a brief second and when Makarov stops choking Spencer she begins to regains her sight and then we escape Spencer's vision as it's revealed that Spencer is strapped on the torture bed completely naked and her titties were bouncing after the choke while the camera pans up to Spencer's face as she looks pretty banged up all ready. "This is one of Angela's secret agent she's taught her everything" said Makarov. Makarov stares at Spencer's titties and starts to get a hard on when a creepy eerie music plays as he walks to her and places his hands on Spencer's titties and gently squeezes them as Spencer lets out a moan. "Spencer, I never thought I ever get a chance to see you naked and squeeze your lovely tits" said Makarov. Makarov uses his thumbs to circle around Spencer's nipples freaking her out. "(Whimpering) Please stop this" said Spencer. "Why should I, you do have some lovely titties your boyfriend Ricky is lucky to have a hot chick like you, how often does he squeeze your tits of yours?" said Makarov. "That is none of your fucking business" said Spencer. "I wonder how Ricky would react if he catches me squeezing your titties" said Makarov. "He'd kick your ass" said Spencer. Makarov squeezes Spencer's titties harder. "It's that so we'll I won't have to worry about that, and its also hot that you once fucked a girl so she can betray Ocelot who was it Mona right, did you enjoy sucking Mona's pussy huh?" said Makarov. "It wasn't like that Mona and I are friends" said Spencer. "Just friends eh will if you decide to have sex with Mona again invite me so I can join in for a threesome" said Makarov. "You are nothing more than just a fucking predator" said Spencer. Makarov rubs Spencer's face. "That I am my little backstory that no girls never wanted to dated me and hell they never even wanted to come over to my house when I asked them and they always tell me no, it's just that there was this one girl who I fell in love with but didn't get a chance to talk to her because every time she came over to my house I would be sleeping missing my chance to talk to her and my mom be pretty upset that I always sleep whenever my love intrest visits me and I even missed her when she came over to my house on Thanksgiving and Christmas, so a few years later when she stopped coming over to my house frequently I would call her house for fun and I enjoyed it and I was really hoping she decides to visit me like old times but I kept calling her waiting on her decision until her brother picks up the phone and tells me that she's doing something, and when I tried to call her the next day he gets angry and says I can't call her everyday because she's doing something and the girl even told me herself that we always talk and I miss her so much and because of this I haven't spoken to her since and 10 years later the bitch gets a boyfriend and got her pregnant leaving me devastated and ever since we tricked Obama to shut down the Internet there you came and I was hoping I would refill my dreams" said Makarov. "The girl had the right to stop speaking to you, you were always asleep every time she visits you and you were being rude to her going straight to your room every time she visits you and she wants nothing to do with you and she moved on with a new man and even sucked his dick and gave birth to his child, and now you are going to use me just to get me to refill your dreams again just to make up what you did with the girl you liked" said Spencer. "Percisly, after this torture of yours is done we're gonna play some games and then you're going to come over to my house and I will let you play Sonic Adventure and then we'll play Tekken 3 and I'll even let you play with my GameBoy Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins and that is what the girl would always enjoyed" said Makarov. "You are one obessive freak" said Spencer. "I've should've known Angela's fine ass would be the one to recruit you" said Makarov. Makarov licks Spencer's left tit and it bounces and his saliva drips from her nipple. "It's an interesting coincidence" said Ocelot. "If she's a lackey for the Patriots I doubt that she knows anything of interest" said Makarov. "What should we do with her?" said Ocelot. "We'll use her like you suggested" said Makarov. "What about Obama?" said Ocelot. "Ignore him" said Makarov. Makarov turns around to face Ocelot who has his back turned to Makarov. "In another hour we demonstrate the power of Arsenal Gear" said Makarov. "Attack with standard weapons of course?" said Ocelot. "Yes, proceed as planned" said Makarov. The camera switches position as it zooms to Ocelot's face. "At last report all as well with GW" said Ocelot. "Hm how about the troops?" said Makarov. "The men are being refitted with Arsenal Gear equipment as ordered" said Ocelot. Ocelot turns around to face Makarov and ships him with Spencer. "You and Spencer would make a lovely couple" said Ocelot. Spencer makes a disgusted look on her face as Makarov totally agrees with Ocelot's comment. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA is that so, perhaps I should be grateful to this sexy lady for that" said Makarov. Makarov walks to Spencer. "You know nobody's gonna save right?" said Makarov. Makarov places his hands on Spencer's waist and kisses her passionately on her lips. "Now you're gonna answer Ocelot some questions ok while I go take care of something in case your little squad arrives, can you behave for me baby?" said Makarov. "Go fuck yourself" said Spencer. "I'll catch you later sexy" said Makarov. Makarov gets down on his knees and sucks and licks Spencer's pussy for a brief second and gets back up to face Spencer. "Taste like strawberry but this is gonna be to be continued my love" said Makarov. Makarov leaves the Torture Room leaving Ocelot and Spencer alone.

Chapter 3: Daddy's Not So Little Girl

Meanwhile Amy angrily walks towards her house and before she could open the front door Grace comes out of the house and sees Amy. "Oh Amy there you are I was wondering what happen to you" said Grace. "Shit happens I don't want to talk about it" said Amy. "I know something that may cheer you up for whatever it is its bothering you" said Grace. "What is it?" said Amy. "Come follow me to your room" said Grace. Grace holds Amy's hand and goes into the house as Amy closes the door behind them and Grace escorts Amy upstairs. "Grace why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" said Amy. "You'll see, this is a surprise" said Grace. Grace takes Amy to her room and opens the door to show her that Grace had went out and surprised Amy by buying her the new Nintendo Wii-U which catches Amy's eyes and delightful. "Oh Grace, Grace you're the best" said Amy. Amy picks up Grace and hugs her and spins her around and puts her down and then runs to her shelf to examine her new Wii-U. "It's the Nintendo's newest console the Wii-U and it's black with the 32gb which means more space for my save files (Laughs) my it looks so shiney I ought to go out with you Grace to get New Super Mario Bros. U and get to finally play it for the first time because this is also so sudden" said Amy. Amy gets so excited about her Wii-U while Grace stands their smiling at her with joy as Amy spins around and circles and laughs but George had entered her with an AK rifle and it took Amy some time to noticed her angry father was standing there and is completely shocked as the uh-oh music like plays. "(Gasp) Daddy" said Amy. George just stands there looking at Amy with the shadow covering his face while Ashley stands behind him feeling scared for Amy and Grace runs out of Amy's room and hide behind the wall to eavesdrop feeling terrified for Amy. "I consider myself a reasonable father" said George. George moves away from the shadow to reveal his angry face. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed" said George. George walks towards Amy as Amy backs up to her Wii-U panicking. "But Dad I-" said Amy. "Is it true you let Adrian suck your pussy while you were naked with her?" said George. "Daddy it just happened" said Amy. "Contact between a girl on girl relationship is strictly forbidden, Amy you know that everyone knows that" said George. "She's would've stayed single" said Amy. George turns around out of frustration. "One less girl to worry about" said George. "You don't even know her" said Amy. George turns back around to face Amy. "Know her, I don't have to know her they're all the same, spineless savage harpooning pussy eaters incapable of any feeling-" said George. Amy just had enough of her father which eventually comes to her breaking point to defend her girlfriend. "Daddy I love her" said Amy. After snapping at her father Amy realized she pissed off her father even more and gasps with fear and took cover by holding on to her Wii-U and Ashley who is eavesdropping got even more surprised by Amy's comment and is scared that Amy pissed off her father even more with the reaction on George's face proves us something that he is indeed pissed off that Amy is bisexual now and has also put him to the test which makes George decides to finally take some action. "No, have you lost your senses completely?" said George. Amy is now feeling like shit for what she said. "She's a girl, you're a girl" said George. "(Voice breaking) I don't care" said Amy. Amy continues to hold on to her Wii-U in shame. "So help me Amy I'm going to get through to you" said George. George raises his AK rifle and his rifle begins to glow gold and his rifle makes a humming sounds as the background gets dark and becomes gold. "And if this is the only way, so be it" said George. The music ramps up as George cocks up his rifle and shot Amy's Earth Globe and it explodes. "Daddy" said Amy. Amy is completely shocked she doesn't even know what to do at this point. George points his rifle at Amy's candle leaving Ashley completely shocked that her father is destroying his daughter's room. "NOOO" said Amy. George shoots Amy's candle and it explodes. "Don't please" said Amy. George turns around and shot Amy's picture of Amy and Adrian together and it explodes leaving Amy to put her faces on her voice about to have a break down. "Daddy stop" said Amy. A piece of rock from the wall George had blast fell on her gamepad for the Wii-U and breaks into pieces and he also shot Amy's bed including her pillows causing the pillow feathers to come out. "Daddy stop it" said Amy. George even shoots Amy's piggy bank and destroyed all of her lifesaving and he even shoots Amy's tampons and they exploded so all that's left was the Nintendo Wii-U that Grace brought her so Amy rushes to George to hold him down pleading her father to stop as she notices George looks at her Wii-U and readies his rifle out of anger. "Daddy NOOOO" said Amy. Without a word George rapidly shot Amy's Wii-U with his rifle as Amy shed her eyes with fear when so many bullets go into the Wii-U the Wii-U turns into gold due to the circuits in the Wii-U system blowing up which eventually Amy's Wii-U explodes as the yellow explosion is so big it made the whole entire background yellow so now the music calms down as the background goes back to its normal coloring when he stopped firing and this upsets Amy so much she runs to her bed and lays her head down covering her face and starts breaking down crying and George was about to go over to Amy to say something but now he is starting to feel regretful and gets even more regretful when he realizes that he destroyed her entire room so without a word George walks out of Amy's room ashamed leaving Grace and Ashley feeling sad for Amy and because Ashley feels like this was her fault that she ratted out on Amy (Leo was the one who ratted out on her first) so Ashley and Grace quietly walks towards Amy who is still crying her eyes out and attempt to tap her back to get her attention. "Amy I-" said Ashley. "(Crying) Just go away" said Amy. Ashley then looks as if she is about to break down crying that she hurt Amy's feelings but held her tears in as Ashley and Grace leaves Amy's room and left Amy alone to continues to cry on her bed and as soon as they walked out the camera pans out to the top of her room revealing that her entire room is destroyed and is a huge mess when suddenly a ladder is which reveals to be Aria who climbed up the ladder and peeks through the destroyed window which George also destroyed in the process and sees Amy crying and then lets herself in. "Poor child, poor sweet child" said Aria. Amy lifts her head up and wipes her tears off her face to notice Aria approaching to her. "She has a very serious problem" said Aria. Aria sits on Amy's destroyed bed and lifts Amy's head up to let Amy lean on Aria's legs. "If only there was something I can do, but there is something" said Aria. Aria rubs Amy's face. "(Sniffles) Why are you here?" said Amy. Aria gets Amy to sit up so she can hold her. "Don't be scared I represent someone who can help you, someone who can make all your dreams come true" said Aria. Aria is referencing herself as she wraps her arms around Amy as Aria's titties is making contact with Amy's titties as they both bounces on each other's. "Just imagine me and you, together forever" said Aria. "This is pretty much all about you" said Amy. Aria whispers in Amy's ear in a seduction way as the camera zooms in on Aria's mouth. "I could be your girlfriend now since Adrian is about to be dead by the hands of your father" said Aria. Aria licks Amy's face. "Me and you together as a hook up, why that's, I couldn't possibly NO get out of here leave me alone" said Amy. Amy pushes Aria off of her making her fall out of Amy's bed to the floor as Amy goes lays back down to cover her face to get back to crying her eyes out. "Suit yourself" said Aria. Aria gets back up on her feet and plays hard to get and attempts to leave Amy's room by going out the window. "That was only a suggestion" said Aria. Aria knocks a photo frame off of Amy's destroyed shelf and the photo hits Amy's side and she picks it up to look at it and it reveals to be the photo of Amy and Adrian hugging and smiling together which made Amy comes to her decision that Adrian is gonna end up dead by her father and Amy tried everything to prevent but doesn't want to make anything worse than it already is and is ready to jump back into the relationship game. "Wait" said Amy. Aria turns around to face Amy. "Yeeeeees" said Aria. The scene changes in the hallway while Grace and Ashley still stands outside of Amy's room as Grace and Ashley continues to hold their tears in feeling sorry for Amy. "(Sniffles) (Voice breaking) Poor Amy" said Grace. "I didn't mean to tell it was an accident" said Ashley. Just then Ashley and Grace hears kissing sounds coming from Amy's room. "What the hell?" said Grace. "Huh what is she doing?" said Ashley. Ashley opens the door and walks in Amy's room and catches Amy and Aria sitting on the bed kissing each other with passion rubbing each other's bodies which surprises Ashley. "Amy, Amy what the hell" said Ashley. Ashley walks over to Amy who is too busy kissing Aria with passion. "Amy what are you doing with that skanky chick?" said Ashley. Amy stops kissing Aria as Aria looks at Ashley and smiles when Amy doesn't even to bother to turn around to face Ashley since she has already been put to the test more than enough. "I'm going to have sex with Aria" said Amy. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other again leaving Ashley to gasp so Ashley attempts to pull Amy away from Aria interrupting their kiss while Aria attempts to pull Amy back from Ashley. "Amy, no, no that chick is a lesbian this isn't you at all" said Ashley. Amy turns around to face Ashley. "Why don't you go tell my father, you're good at that" said Amy. Amy shoves Ashley away and goes back to kissing Aria leaving Ashley stunned to decide rather if she go tell George or not while Grace enters Amy's room and also notice Amy and Aria kissing with passion so Ashley made up her mind and decides not to tell George. "But-I you know what come on" said Ashley. Ashley and Grace leaves Amy's room and moments go by as the scene transition as we see Amy removing Aria's clothes including her bra as Aria's titties bounces and a quick transition of Aria taking Amy's bra off as her titties starts bouncing and then the scene transition to Amy and Aria are already naked as Aria is on top and rubs her pussy on Amy's pussy while there was a soft moan due to the transition so Aria stops fucking Amy and looks at Amy's pussy and was going to ask her is she sure. "Suck me" said Amy. Aria goes down and holds Amy's thigh and starts licking and sucking Amy's pussy as an weird eerie music plays and the camera shows that Amy is getting crossed eyes from Aria sucking her pussy as she starts to grunt and when she starts grunting the camera then shows Amy's titties bouncing and swinging around in circles due to the fact that Aria is still sucking Amy's pussy which also causes Amy to pants and when the music got even more creepier out of no where Amy eventually ejaculates on Aria's face and had a surprising orgasm. "OHHHH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHH said Amy. Amy throws her head back and lifts her naked body with pleasure which turns Aria on and after Amy falls back down on her back she quickly lifts up to pull Aria down to her just so can Aria can lay on top of Amy while Amy hugs on to Aria's naked body. "Aria this is so wrong" said Amy. "SHHHH baby you did the wrong thing, you did everything you could to save Adrian but your dad is a fucking prick but by dating me that at least proves you can do anything you want" said Aria. "I understand that baby but my dad will kill you too" said Amy. "I'm not scared of your dad" said Aria. "You should be" said Amy. "Well I think I know what I can do to solve this, if you're scared of your dad so much how about I go buy us a house just for the both of us where me and you can have sex all day without anyone around" said Aria. "That'll be great baby" said Amy. "It feels so great that I am finally dating you, I mean you were my dream girl ever since I laid eyes on you at the bar" said Aria. "I believe you mentioned this during our trip to the hotel" said Amy. "I still think about that day" said Aria. "Me too" said Amy. Amy and Aria continues to rub their naked bodies. "I'll tell you what tomorrow me and you gonna go searching for houses and if we see a house we like I'll make some calls ok love" said Aria. "It's fine, I don't even know Adrian is dead yet and if so I hope she's watching me" said Amy. "She will I promise" said Aria. "I love you Aria Montgomery" said Amy. "I love you too Amy Jurgens" said Aria. "Aria let's have sex again please" said Amy. "Now you're speaking my language" said Aria. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and rub their naked bodies as the screen fades out.

Chapter 4: Tortured

The screen then fades in at Arsenal Gear in the Torture Room Spencer is still strapped naked on the torture bed as Ocelot walks towards her. "This situation I find it very nostalgic" said Ocelot. "Where am I?" said Spencer. "Why inside of Arsenal Gear of course, actually we're also inside the memory of Shadow Moses" said Ocelot. Ocelot then walks up to her to feel Spencer's right titty and then rubs it gently as her tit bounces. "I just wanted a feel you don't mind if I touch your tits do you?" said Ocelot. Spencer is so disgusted and Donald Trump just enters the room and sees Spencer naked. "Hmm I see she has awaken" said Trump. "We're just getting started" said Ocelot. "A naked chick like her no wonder those dudes wind up masturbating to females" said Trump. "Shit happens" said Ocelot. "Little do I know there is this dude who is trying to ask this chick out who works at Dunkin Donuts" said Trump. "And that concerns me why?" said Ocelot. "He won't get with her she'll just turn him down like that fine chick at Rite Aid" said Trump. "Well that doesn't concerns me I could care less if that hot chick from Rite Aid suck somebody else's dick and not his" said Ocelot. "Well anyway I came to report that Angela might bring some backup and come here to save Spencer so if I were you make this a little torture of yours as short us possible" said Trump. "Torture this is an interrogation" said Ocelot. "As you wish" said Trump. Trump walks off and then turns around to face Spencer. "See you later carrier girl" said Trump. Trump walks out the room leaving Ocelot and Spencer alone. "Finally just the two of us, how are you feeling?" said Ocelot. "Not bad, I caught a nice nap on this revolving bed of yours, too bad I was sleeping alone" said Spencer. "Glad to hear that, this is some bed all right I'm about to show you some of its nicer features" said Ocelot. "Where are my things?" said Spencer. Ocelot points his finger at Spencer's clothes which is laying on the corner far from Spencer. "Oh don't worry they're all there Angela Valdez was taking quite a chance sending you here, someone must have a lot of faith in your skill huh carrier girl?" said Ocelot. "So Metal Gear is armed with a new type of nuclear warhead huh?" said Spencer. "Why don't you ask Angela Valdez for the full story" said Ocelot. "Angela?" said Spencer. "By the way it was you who saved Obama from me sniping him was it?" said Ocelot. "What if I did?" said Spencer. "Is that your only excuse, no one else was involved besides Angela?" said Ocelot. "What do you mean?" said Spencer. "Was your boyfriend part of this, if not that's fine" said Ocelot. Ocelot walks away from Spencer. "Am I going to be ok?" said Spencer. Ocelot walks to his computer and starts typing. "You're not dead yet, Makarov must have been feeling generous since he is going to rape you soon" said Ocelot. "Oh god" said Spencer. "But if you don't want him to rape you, you better start answering my questions right now, you manage to locate my Big Shell base how did you do it, did it get leaked on your computers or did you happened to have a card key if so where are the other two what's the trick behind that key?" said Ocelot. "What key?" said Spencer. "That weasel of a president said there's some kind of trick to using the key" said Ocelot. "Hell if I know" said Spencer. Ocelot stops typing and turns around to face Spencer. "I see, no problem then, we're going to play a game Spencer and we'll find out what kind of girl you really are, when the pain becomes too great to bare just give up and your suffering will end but if you did you will get raped by Makarov" said Ocelot. Spencer starts to feel scared. "Try to resist so hard to regain your strength when you had enough just yell submit when your heart stops beating the game is over, there is no coming back from this my friend, I'm going to run a high voltage electric current through your body if it's just for a short time it won't kill you, you're a tough girl Spencer but I got some bad news for you you're no POW you're a hostage there's no Geneva Convention, no one is coming to save you" said Ocelot. Spencer is even more scared as the camera pans over her naked body. "Starting to feel a little scared?" said Ocelot. Spencer whimpers. "Good you should be, ok let's get started" said Ocelot. Ocelot turns around and types buttons on his computer. "Okay here we go" said Ocelot. The camera switches to Spencer as we hear Ocelot press buttons 3 times and then a chime is heard allowing the electric current turns on from the torture bed and is eletrocuting Spencer and her titties bounces like crazy each time she gets electrocuted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. Ocelot stops electrocuting Spencer and she pants. "How did you like that, shall we go again?" said Ocelot. Ocelot goes back to press buttons 6 times until a chime is heard as Spencer is being electrocuted again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. "Had enough yet, we're not finished yet" said Ocelot. Ocelot then press buttons on keyboard 6 times until a chime is heard as Spencer is getting electrocuted by the torture bed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. "You still okay, want me to go on, can you take one more?" said Ocelot. Ocelot then goes back to type buttons 6 times until a chime is heard and electrocutes Spencer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. Spencer still able to resists the torture which pisses Ocelot off. "Give up make it easy on yourself, one more time" said Ocelot. Ocelot then press buttons 6 times until a chime is heard and electrocutes Spencer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. Ocelot can't believe that Spencer is somehow still survivng this. "C'mon, you don't want to die like this do you, I could do this all day" said Ocelot. Ocelot then presses buttons 6 times until a chime is heard and eletrocutes Spencer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. Spencer pants so hard as her titties bounces from all the torturing she went through and Ocelot's like oh fuck it so he decides to stop torturing her. "You're a strong girl well that's enough for now I think, you're Ricky's girlfriend all right, your boyfriend is a pretty lucky guy to have you and who else can get a hot girl like you with your pussy exposed and your titties bouncing like crazy when you were getting electrocuted well not that this black single man who's been trying so hard to get a girlfriend and none of the girls would have sex with him, but you get to have sex with Ricky and why not him he is dying to lose his virginity" said Ocelot. Spencer doesn't answers him because she has no idea what he's talking about. "The Les enfants terribles project was not a total failure, Ricky is the one man who can make my dream into a reality when he finds out that you've been tortured naked" said Ocelot. "(Whimpers) Just fuck you" said Spencer. Just then Ocelot lowers the torture bed back to its position and unlocks the straps and then a random solider enters the room and drags Spencer away to the cell in the next room by Ocelot's orders as the screen goes to black and then the scene switches back to the helicopter as Angela was trying to call Spencer but couldn't reach her and suspects that she may been captured. "Oh shit Mike we must retreat for now" said Angela. "But Spencer is still in there" said Mike. "She might be in trouble I need to recruit a few guys to save her" said Angela. "Alright will do" said Mike. Mike flies the helicopter away from Big Shell.

Chapter 5: George's Decision

At the Police Station Adrian is sitting in the interrogation room handcuffed to the desk until George enters the room. "Hey I got here as fast as I could" said George. "Good so are you going to let me out yet?" said Adrian. "Ah sorry you are not going anywhere anytime soon I am just going to have a word with you before I get permission to contact the president" said George. George pulls out the chair and sits down at the desk across from Adrian. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer then" said Adrian. "I don't need your fucking lawyer alright I just came here to tell you that I hate your fucking guts you predator skanking bitch" said George. "Yeah I get call that a lot" said Adrian. "No time for being a smart ass I just came from here and made sure of that Amy won't ever visit you anymore, and what's worse she's totally in love with you which makes me infuriated it makes me crazy that I shot up her room and destroyed it and every fucking items that she owned" said George. "You fucking prick a father destroys her daughter's room what a Psycho Dad you are" said Adrian. "But I regretted it and I shot up her Wii-U and it exploded" said George. "Yeah you should feel bad the Wii-U is gonna to be a hit" said Adrian. "Well that's not what I heard" said George. "What you mean?" said Adrian. "Sources say that in the next 4 years the Wii-U is gonna fail and Nintendo is gonna to have to come up with another console and gonna name it the NX the code name for the new console which will revealed to be the Nintendo Switch and will have to plan to launch it in 2017 sometimes in March" said George. "Uh I didn't hear anything about that and you're just full of shit right now for reading those false articles" said Adrian. "Just you wait in 4 years you're gonna realize that I am right" said George. "Whatever, look I need to get back to Amy like right now" said Adrian. "I forbid you to go see my daughter" said George. "But you don't understand I need to get back to Amy right now" said Adrian. "So you can fuck my daughter?" said George. "That's none of your fucking business" said Adrian. "My daughter is my business" said George. "And I'm making it my business" said Adrian. "(Yells) It is over Adrian" said George. "Please Mr. Jurgens I need to get back to Amy she needs me" said Adrian. "Or what?" said George. "If I don't get to Amy soon she is going to have sex with someone" said Adrian. "No she won't" said George. "Yeah she will" said Adrian. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about Amy is crying in her room non stop because I destroyed her room and you gonna thank me because the way how our situation was handled Amy doesn't have time to look for some dick or pussy" said George. "I'm just scared that Amy is going to have sex with someone and it scares me and feels like that I'm cheated on" said Adrian. "Listen to me Adrian, I know my daughter very well but Amy is safe and sound and she will not have sex with anyone without your watch" said George. "But Mr. Jurgens what if Amy really is having sex with someone right now?" said Adrian. "Hey, hey, hey listen to me I promise you that you have nothing to worry about Amy is not having sex with anyone right now so I'm gonna need you to pipe down" said George. "Are you sure?" said Adrian. "Yes I'm sure Amy is not having sex with anyone, I promise" said George. The scene then switches back to Amy's room as Amy and Aria are still on the bed naked continuing their lovemaking as Aria is rubbing her pussy against Amy's pussy while the camera is zoomed into Amy and Aria's titties as Aria's nipples is rubbing against Amy's nipples back and forth while Aria continues to rub her pussy on Amy's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy then rubs Aria's titties gently and uses her finger nail to rub Aria's nipple when they were sticking out and then Amy holds on to Aria and licks her titties and then picks her up and gets up from her bed to have Aria sit on Amy's shoulders while Amy holds on to both sides of Aria's butt and starts licking and sucking Aria's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. Amy continues to hold Aria sucking her pussy and walks forward balancing her so she won't fall off of her but Amy trips over one of the debris that George had instantly shot when he had also shot the walls in the process of destroying her room and in slow motion Aria had came into Amy's face the moment they start falling and Amy manages to hold on to Aria until Aria falls on her back as Amy falls on top of Aria as Amy's titties lands on Aria's titties and they bounces on each other as if Aria was using her titties as a trampoline and when the scene played back to normal Amy and Aria looks into each other's eyes for a brief second and Aria licks all the cum off of Amy's face and then kiss each other passionately and rub their naked bodies on the floor and the scene then changes back to the Interrogation Room with George and Adrian as their conversation continues. "Ok I guess I have nothing to worry about then" said Adrian. "See and you all getting worried for nothing like what's the world coming to" said George. "Mr. Jurgens you really need to think about your daughter for once" said Adrian. "You dare to tell me how to be a good father to her?" said George. "I get that you hate lesbians and all but, why can't you accept Amy for who she is?" said Adrian. "In my house it doesn't work that way I'm sorry, Amy knew the rules and she played with fire and she's getting burned more like you'll be out of the picture" said George. "It just happened Mr. Jurgens I was in love with your daughter" said Adrian. "Were you in love with her during our trip to Lava Island?" said George. "Yeah I was we even made out in the pool at the titanic" said Adrian. "How the fuck did I missed that?" said George. "Bad parent I guess" said Adrian. "How long?" said George. "Before she even hooked up with Ben, it was my fault I encouraged her to go out with him I even helped her getting ready for her first date, I didn't think things would get too serious real fast" said Adrian. "Well that is your problem" said George. Just then Agent Dwight Harris enters the room with his cell phone on. "Hey Mr. Jurgens I manage to get the president on and I authorize you to speak with him" said Harris. "Thank you, give me the phone" said George. Harris gives George his cell phone and talks to Obama. "Mr. President" said George. "Is this Mr. George Jurgens who requested a call about some lesbian fling?" said Obama. "Yeah that is him I am he" said George. "Tell us your story" said Obama. "I just found out my daughter is a lesbian and is no longer straight because of Adrian turning her into one" said George. "How so?" said Obama. "My future well my gonna to be ex son in law went into Amy's room and he caught Adrian sucking Amy's pussy while they were naked together" said George. "And this is a problem why?" said Obama. "Lesbians are a sin and they are the devil I will not let Amy burn in hell for this I already banned Amy from seeing Adrian and she will be straight again and will date a boy from now on" said George. "Ok so you have hatred for lesbians like some parents I know and even some fan fucks who are against Trini might be gay in the new Power Rangers movie and they're thinking about making Gaston's friend gay on the live action film Beauty Of The Beasts" said Obama. "Look I don't care about that shit alright I need your permission to handle this shit right now" said George. "Ok so why didn't you say so and what permission you want me to give you?" said Obama. "Obama please give me permission to" said George. Adrian looks worried. "Execute Adrian Lee Amy's former lover" said George. Adrian is almost breaking down crying. "(Voice breaking) Mr. Jurgens please" said Adrian. "Alright it's settled I'll make a schedule for Adrian's execution" said Obama. "Make that tonight" said George. "Sure thing so I must ask you, how do you plan on executing Adrian?" said Obama. "The electric chair" said George. "Mr. Jurgens NOOO I can't die" said Adrian. "Alright I'll go order the electric chair and you bring Adrian to the White House and we'll head to my office to put her on the chair and we will kill her" said Obama. "No I will kill Adrian, I want to be the one to do it" said George. Adrian starts crying. "Ok then you're all set just bring Adrian over here and I'll let you do the execution" said Obama. "Alright I'll see you soon Mr. President" said George. George hangs up and gives the cell phone back to Harris. "Agent Harris get your car ready (Camera zooms in on George's face) we're going to the White House" said George. Adrian shakes her head in fear. "(Whimpers) No, no, no" said Adrian. George walks to Adrian to un cuff her from the desk. "Alright come on, come on" said George. "(Crying) NOOO, NO, PLEASE, PLEASE" said Adrian. Adrian tries to struggle but George holds on to her tight. "Where the fuck you going, you fucking cunt you're coming with me" said George. George drags Adrian out of the Interrogation Room as Adrian is fearing for her life. NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO said Adrian.

Chapter: 6 My Senses Are Tingling

The scene then changes back to Amy's room as Amy and Aria are still on the floor naked kissing each other with passion until Amy felt something like she was sensing something which made her stop kissing Aria. "Baby, what's wrong?" said Aria. "I don't know" said Amy. "It's ok sweetheart you can tell me" said Aria. "It's not you honey" said Amy. "Are we going to fast?" said Aria. "No it's just that I got that feeling" said Amy. "What feeling?" said Aria. "Adrian might be dead and I failed to save her" said Amy. Aria places her hands on Amy's face. "Baby listen there was nothing you could've done to save her I get that you loved her and you have to understand baby if Adrian is really dead you have to accept it and move on just like how I moved on from my cheating ex boyfriend" said Aria. "Fuck you" said Amy. "Excuse me?" said Aria. "Maybe I had a chance to save Adrian if you hadn't snuck in my room and fuck me" said Amy. "What's that suppose to mean?" said Aria. "What were you jealous of Adrian that she has big tits then you or did you really want Adrian to die is that what the fuck are you trying to tell me?" said Amy. "Whoa Amy, whoa slow down sweetheart look don't put this shit on me ok who was it that said you didn't wanted to be single hmm" said Aria. "You came on to me" said Amy. "Because I was in fucking love with you" said Aria. "And I somehow fell back in love with you when I think Adrian is dead because of my dad and all you cared about is banging me with your secret weapon, your pussy" said Amy. "How dare you talk to me that way" said Aria. "I'm just fed up with my life right now" said Amy. "You know I think coming here was a mistake I think I should be going now" said Aria. Due to the fact that Amy indeed misses Adrian Amy realizes her mood swings had kicked in as Aria tried to shove away from Amy but Amy holds on to her as Aria titties bounces on Amy's titties. "Wait baby, wait" said Amy. "Yes" said Aria. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault it's me ok I'm just going through some hard times you know the shit with my dad my ex-girlfriend is dead which made me want to start a relationship with you, I'm sorry Aria if I sounded like a dick" said Amy. Aria places her hands on Amy's face. "Hey listen to me sweetheart of course I forgive you and don't feel bad you snapped at it's not easy when getting over a break up, hell I wasn't myself when me and Ezra broke up and I said a lot of things I should've never said and I totally regretted it" said Aria. "You're right maybe things will get better my love" said Amy. "It will I promise" said Aria. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Aria. "Aria I want us to continue to have sex" said Amy. "For how long?" said Aria. "All night, please fuck me all night" said Amy. "If you wish" said Aria. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and their tongues are in action as moments passed as the scene switches to Ashley walking up the stairs as it is revealed that Ashley had went out to buy another Wii-U for Amy and when she gets the the wall way and on the way to her room she hears Amy and Aria moaning and when Ashley goes to Amy's room her door is left crack as Ashley sees that Amy and Aria are having sex on the floor and this really pisses Ashley off as she assumes that Amy doesn't care that Adrian's life is in danger unaware that Amy thinks Adrian is down and just walks away and goes downstairs and puts the Wii-U on the couch and walks out of the house as Grace sees Ashley walking out. "What happened?" said Grace. "I'm so fucking done with her if she cares so much about Adrian then why is she still up there fucking that skanky chick?" said Ashley. "To be honest I really don't care why and you should stay out of this" said Grace. "Oh I'm staying out of this and if you happen to see my mom and dad I'm not here" said Ashley. Ashley walks off leaving Grace alone. "(Whispers) Oh damn you Amy" said Grace.

Chapter 7: Divorce Papers

Meanwhile at Farzad Family Law, APC Ben sits outside of Dr. Melfi's office as he looks at a statue with a pointy titties which catches Ben's attention until Dr. Melfi comes out of her office to let Ben know it's time for his session. "Mr. Boykewich" said Dr. Melfi. Ben gets up and goes into Dr. Melfi's office as she closes the door behind them. "Have a seat" said Dr. Melfi. Ben sits down as Dr. Melfi sits at her desk. "Lovely office I must admit" said Ben. "Thanks, so how is your day?" said Dr. Melfi. "Ok I guess" said Ben. "Lovely weather out there huh?" said Dr. Melfi. "Its pretty good" said Ben. "Alright so I know we're not here to like chat off topic but let's just cut to the chase and get started" said Dr. Melfi. "Fine by me" said Ben. "From what I am understanding I got a call from your dad and he says that you and your new wife already got some problems like 20 minutes after you married her or something" said Dr. Melfi. "I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying Amy but apparently that wasn't the case" said Ben. "So where did you and Amy meet at?" said Dr. Melfi. "We met at school in the hallway Amy bumped into me holding books and drops them and the moment we looked into each other's eyes it was love at first sight" said Ben. "Oh really?" said Dr. Melfi. "Yeah that girl was so hot so I was able to ask her out to our first date to the movies and we went to go see Obsessed and then after that we left the theaters and we talked about how great the movie was until we shared our first kiss and then we had a awkward moment as Amy's ex boyfriend Ricky came and I thought he was trying to win her back or something but he had broke up with Adrian at that point so me and Ricky are pretty tight hell he even introduce me to his girlfriend he met on Facebook Spencer Hastings" said Ben. "Is she hot?" said Dr. Melfi. "She's cool I don't see me and her together I may have flirted with her when I was drunk but still Spencer's not for me" said Ben. "So how was your night with Amy that day?" said Dr. Melfi. "Ok so anyway she came over my house to confess that was her old boyfriend and has no feelings for him and the next thing we happened we had sex on the first night and because of these me and Amy got into a sexual relationship and I even tried to get her pregnant at one point but she didn't get pregnant yet for some really weird reason" said Ben. "Maybe she was on birth control pills" said Dr. Melfi. "Hmm I think not but then again she may have lied about it, just like she lied about her affair with Adrian" said Ben. "What you mean?" said Dr. Melfi. "This is the reason why I came her to divorce her because I found out that Amy cheated on me with Adrian and had sex multiple times" said Ben. "Oh shit" said Dr. Melfi. "Yeah I accidentally walked in on them as Adrian was sucking Amy's pussy and they were naked together and they even enjoyed it" said Ben. "Yeah that seems like it wasn't the first time they were fucking" said Dr. Melfi. "It first started when Amy went to her house the day when I went to the White House with Ricky and Spencer to destroy the bill that had censored the Internet I don't know if you had heard about it" said Ben. "Yeah I did it was because of an anonymous tip that Obama got and was believed he had to censor the Internet" said Dr. Melfi. "Yeah it was that old guy including his partner" said Ben. "I see" said Dr. Melfi. "Hell Amy and Adrian were this close to fucking in my bathroom on our wedding shower, Amy's friend Lauren and Madison caught them and they kept it from me" said Ben. "Oh that sucks you could've be notified but you said it was on ya'll wedding shower maybe they didn't want to ruin the moment is why they didn't tell you" said Dr. Melfi. "Yeah so I went and married her so she wouldn't have any feelings for Adrian but it didn't work because she was still getting messages from Adrian and Amy even had Adrian come after us to prevent the wedding and Amy still had naked pictures of Adrian which made me decide that I want to divorce Amy" said Ben. "Ok I beginning to understand the situation here now before I take out the divorce papers, is Amy on her way by any chance?" said Melfi. "I don't know I didn't visit her" said Ben. "Well she has to be here to order to agree that you want to divorce her and you both have to sign the papers" said Dr. Melfi. "Understand" said Ben. "Do you have any idea where Amy might be?" said Dr. Melfi. "Probably 69ing with Adrian" said Ben. "Well is there anyway I can contact her?" said Dr. Melfi. "I can give you my number" said Ben. Dr. Melfi picks up the phone. "I just need the number and I'll ask Amy to come down here to sign the papers with you" said Dr. Melfi. "Alright its-"said Ben. The scene switches to Amy's room as Amy and Aria are still on the floor naked as this time Aria is on top of Amy and doing push ups while Amy sucks Aria's left and right titty each time Aria does a push up. "You like that baby?" said Aria. Amy moans a bit. "Hmm yes so tasty" said Amy. Just then Amy's cell rings. "You want to get that?" said Aria. "No let it ring I want to keep fucking you Aria" said Amy. Amy continues to sucks Aria's left and right tight as Aria continue to push up on top of Amy as Aria moan with pleasure and the scene switches back to Dr. Melfi's office and there was no answer. "Well she didn't answer" said Dr. Melfi. "Of course she's home 69ing with Adrian" said Ben. "Too bad I can't divorce ya'll yet but what I can do is I can still give you the papers you sign this paper and have Amy sign the other and then return them to me and once I stamp both of the papers then you two are no longer married" said Dr. Melfi. "This is what I want" said Ben. Dr. Melfi gives Ben the divorce papers and Ben signed his divorce paper and gives it to Dr. Melfi. "Good now give the other to Amy and let her sign it and you'll be off the hook" said Dr. Melfi. "Alright I will thanks for having me I appreachaite it" said Ben. Ben gets up and shakes Dr. Melfi's hand. "No problem and lesson for the day never rush into a relationship it'll cost ya'll" said Dr. Melfi. "I'll keep that in mind" said Ben. Ben leaves Dr. Melfi's office.

Chapter 8: New Recruiters

At the police station Angela rushes to her office follow by Greg as Angela picks up her phone desk and dials Ricky's number. "What if he isn't home Angela, Spencer could be dead at this point if we don't do something fast" said Greg. "SHHH Greg it's ringing" said Angela. Ricky picks up the phone. "Hello" said Ricky. "Hello is this a Ricky Underwood Spencer's boyfriend?" said Angela. "Yeah this is he" said Ricky. "Good my name is Angela Valdez a FBI federal agent and also Spencer's boss" said Angela. "I know who you are Spencer mentioned you to me a few times" said Ricky. "Ok well I'm calling because it's about Spencer" said Ricky. "What about her?" said Ricky. "You need to come down to the station" said Angela. "Why, what happened to Spencer?" said Ricky. "Spencer broke into Big Shell and might have got captured in the process" said Angela. "Are you sure?" said Ricky. Just then we go into a flashback that took place right after Spencer gets knocked out by Donald Trump as Angela is in the helicopter dialing Spencer's number and it goes to voice message. "You have reached Spencer Hastings cell but I am not available at the moment contact me later" said Spencer's voice message. "Spencer are you ok, did something happened?" said Angela. Angela then suspects that Spencer got kidnapped and hangs up. "Mike retreat for now we need recruiters" said Angela. "Yes Angela" said Mike. Now we're in the present as Angela is still on the phone with Ricky. "So you kept trying to call her and it kept going to voice message" said Ricky. "Yes and I decide to come back to ask you to join me and help me save your girlfriend" said Angela. "I'm down thanks for calling me and I'll make sure nothing has bad happens to her" said Ricky. "You better come down here fast time may be running out" said Angela. "I'm on my way" said Ricky. Angela hangs up. "Angela are you certain this plan will work?" said Greg. "Yes it will he is loyal to Spencer since he is her boyfriend" said Angela. "That don't mean shit thou you recruit one temporary agent and suppose he gets captured or killed along with Spencer?" said Greg. "You worry to goddamn much Greg and sometimes you even forget who is running this station" said Angela. "And sometimes I forget to ask myself why did I even dated you" said Greg. "Cause your mind was all about the pussy" said Angela. "Hardy har, har" said Greg. "Besides I ain't worried about you anymore Jamie's the perfect man for me" said Angela. "And yet you still treat Spencer like she's your bitch I wouldn't be surprised you want to fuck Spencer's brains out" said Greg. "Do me a favor and keep your wild fantasies out of your head" said Angela. "Come on Angie you know it's true" said Greg. "Whatever so anyway Ricky is on his way here so its best to be prepared" said Angela. "Still you need more recruiters than her fucking boyfriend" said Greg. Mike then enters the office. "Your ex boyfriend's right ma'am" said Mike. "Excuse me?" said Angela. "Sending Spencer's boyfriend down there is a serious suicide mission and I suggest you really should call for backup" said Mike. "So you sucked Greg's dick just to get him to tell you that?" said Angela. "Enough with your gay jokes that is not what I am paying you for" said Mike. Greg laughs at Angela. "And no one is paying for laughing at her either Greg" said Mike. "She just doesn't know when to quit does she?" said Greg. "Does it ever occurred to ya'll Ricky's the only backup I could possibly think of?" said Angela. "That may be true but in case you refuse to hire more recruiters it's not the end of the world yet" said Mike. "What the hell are you talking about?" said Angela. "Because I manage to recruit two couples for you and you'll thank me later" said Mike. "Two couples?" said Angela. "Yeah they are YouTube celebrities and this Youtuber is about to hit 2 millions subs for all the hard work with his plush videos" said Mike. "Wait a sec those two couples aren't they?-" said Greg. "Wait I think I know those two" said Angela. "Ya'll can come in now" said Mike. Logan and Chilly enters the office. "Hey guys I'm SuperMarioLogan but ya'll can call me Logan and this is my girlfriend Chilly who used to be SuperPeachLogan and changed her username to plain old Chilly and she does daily vlogs" said Logan. "I don't give a shit" said Greg. "I was afraid you'd do something like this Mike" said Angela. "But hey desperate times right?" said Mike. "So lady you heard of us?" said Logan. "Yes Spencer mentions you all the time her and her boyfriend watch your videos since they are a huge fan of you and by the way my name is Angela Valdez" said Angela. "That's good to hear" said Chilly. "So what you need us to do Angela?" said Logan. "Spencer has been captured at Big Shell and is being held hostage at Arsenal Gear during the process of capturing Revolver Ocelot" said Angela. "Spencer?" said Chilly. "Wait is that the girl who we bumped into with her girlfriend back at the motel?" said Logan. "What Spencer has a girlfriend?" said Angela. "I think those girls you were referring to were Amy and Aria if I remember correctly" said Chilly. "Oh sorry I was thinking of someone else" said Logan. "And who is this Revolver Ocelot?" said Chilly. "A old western like motherfucker who is bad news, he is more of an politician if you ask me but anyway we have recruited the two of ya'll to help me break into Big Shell at the New York Harbor and locate Arsenal Gear to save Spencer Hastings" said Angela. "Sure we're up for it" said Logan. "We are?, I mean yeah we sure are" said Chilly. "Good so before ya'll showed up I already recruited her boyfriend he'll be tagging along with us" said Angela. "That's ok I can call Lovell and Pablo over and tell them about the situation" said Logan. Before Logan could reach for his cell phone Ricky comes into the office. "That won't be necessary" said Ricky. "Well never mind" said Logan. "Timing" said Chilly. "And there he is himself the boyfriend and cute looking too" said Angela. "Yeah I get that a lot" said Ricky. "So that's Spencer's boyfriend?" said Chilly. Ricky turns to see Logan and Chilly and reconizes them. "Hey I know you two aren't you Logan and the girlfriend Chilly from the SuperMarioLogan plush videos?" said Ricky. "Yup" said Logan. "We're the one" said Chilly. "Awesome me and my girlfriend are a huge fan of yours and I have to say that Jeffy's Parents video made me cry so hard me and Spencer watched it again-" said Ricky. "Uh Ricky that is not why you're here" said Angela. "Oh sorry I get like that when I fan girling" said Ricky. "That's fine just making sure we're not going off track here with Spencer's life is at state" said Angela. "Aright so Logan and Chilly my name is Ricky Underwood and my girlfriend Spencer Hastings would die to meet ya'll and you two should play is in a Call Of Duty match and you can invite Black Yoshi if you want" said Ricky. "We'll keep that in mind" said Logan. "Ok now that everyone is here as I mentioned countless of times that Spencer has been captured by Ocelot and I am hiring you Logan and Chilly to hop in our helicopter out there and the three of you is going to break into Big Shell and get to B1 of Shell 1 to locate Arsenal Gear, but I hear in B2 there is Ocelot's office and there is his laptop which tells you how to get in Arsenal Gear so it's best to head there first" said Angela. "We'll keep that in mind" said Ricky. "And you must work as a time in case one of ya'll get captured or even killed and if Ocelot gets in your way kill him if you have to" said Angela. "Um Angela just to let you know I am not the type of person who kills people" said Chilly. "Then knock him out if you have to so I believe I gave out a lot of instructions now we must move forward to the helicopter where Mike the pilot will drop ya'll off, so let's move" said Angela. Angela and her crew leaves the office.

Chapter 9: Darker Shades Of Grey

Meanwhile at Arsenal Gear and in the torture room cell which looks a lot like the one from Shadow Moses Spencer sits on the bed naked with a few bruises on her naked body from the torture with Ocelot and is feeling a little cold and looks to the left side of the wall where she gets a brief image of where the dead Darpa Chief was lying out just so the viewers can get the reference and Spencer feels horrified. "It doesn't look like I have a roommate" said Spencer. Spencer shivers while her titties are bouncing. "My tits are so cold" said Spencer. Spencer's titties bounces as if they are agreeing with her. "I know titties Ricky will warm you up soon enough" said Spencer. Just then a door is heard as Spencer turns around to look and sees that Makarov is approaching and a creepy music plays. "Oh shit" said Spencer. Makarov walks to the cell door and uses his key to open the door and closes it behind him and puts his key in his pocket. "Hello baby I'm back" said Makarov. "Just go away" said Spencer. "Surprised to see me" said Makarov. "Why would I?" said Spencer. Makarov walks to Spencer and looks at her naked body. "So you have survived Ocelot's torture, watching this on camera made me realize something just how hot you were when you were being electrocuted and your titties were bouncing like crazy" said Makarov. "You're just a fucking creep" said Spencer. "It isn't my fault that girls don't want me, I once had a girl who had me waste $200 on PSN cards every 2 seconds and was obsessed with that Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd and wanted me to go back to GameStop to take it back which they won't let me, what a trifling bitch" said Makarov. "Well I am not that girl" said Spencer. "But anyway Ocelot is a amazing guy and he doesn't fuck around especially when it comes to politics and I never suspect you to survive Ocelot's torture, hell Ocelot once tortured someone back at Shadow Moses by the name of Donald Anderson who is the Darpa Chief Ocelot purposly killed him because he knew that Ocelot is a Patriot spy so the word couldn't get out just yet then, but you Spencer you are a very tough girl and that's what turns me on" said Makarov. "Just get over yourself" said Spencer. "That is why that now this is just the two of us your boyfriend isn't coming to save you but we're going to play a game and we're going to see how much you love to get raped" said Makarov. "Wait but Ocelot said if I didn't give up the torture you'll never rape me" said Spencer. "He lied I was the one who told him to tell you that" said Makarov. "Fuck" said Spencer. "Face it Spencer I've waited all my life to get near you so here I am and you are mine sweetheart you belong to me" said Makarov. Makarov sits next to Spencer as she tries to move away from him but Makarov holds on to her. "Now listen Spencer I'm just gonna take you in nice and slowly and you will like it" said Makarov. "No I won't I will never fall in love with you" said Spencer. "You have no choice Spencer I am in love with you and we are destint to be together and I'll show you how I really treat women they way I want to treat them" said Makarov. Makarov then places his hands on Spencer's titties and squeezes them and Spencer whimpers. "Yeah so cold and soft just like that" said Makarov. Makarov continues to rub Spencer's titties nice and gently as Spencer continues to whimpers. "Now kiss me" said Makarov. "(Voice breaking) No" said Spencer. "Kiss me now" said Makarov. Makarov kisses Spencer on her lips and lays on top of her while Spencer struggles to get away from him and starts whimpering as Makarov starts kissing all over her neck until it gets to the point where while Makarov keeps moving on Spencer's body and kissing her neck Spencer hears Makarov's keys in his pocket which gives her a idea of her escape plan but it's a idea she'll regret and has no choice to go along with it and deeply sighs. "Makarov" said Spencer. Makarov stops kissing Spencer's neck to look into her eyes. "Yes baby" said Makarov. "Hmmm all this time I never realize how, how incredibly sexy you are" said Spencer. Makarov gets a little turned on and excited to think he actually got Spencer to like him. "Spencer you really came to your senses?" said Makarov. Spencer smiles and nod her head yes. "I knew this moment would be true" said Makarov. Spencer rubs Makarov's face. "I was a fool for not seeing the way that you are, I am so sorry that I didn't saw you that way" said Spencer. "It's fine Spencer" said Makarov. "I hated myself for that how can I turn such a decent guy down when all he wanted was a hot chick with a fine hot body with perfect titties" said Spencer. "You know what that means right baby, we can finally be together" said Makarov. "This is what I wanted Makarov just you and me" said Spencer. "And what about Ricky?" said Makarov. "I don't care for Ricky anymore I don't love him as I thought I did and I could care less if Ocelot kills him" said Spencer. "Now you're talking" said Makarov. "Makarov I now give you full permission to rape me" said Spencer. "Are you sure?" said Makarov. "Yes I want you to rape me this is what I've always wanted you to do to me" said Spencer. "Hmm ok I have a girl who is into some kinky shit" said Makarov. "Rape me Makarov oh please I want to get raped by you" said Spencer. "I will" said Makarov. "Please rape me Makarov" said Spencer. Spencer pulls Makarov closer to her and kisses him on the lips and an R&B music starts playing as Makarov and Spencer are indeed kissing each other and let's Makarov rubs and squeezes Spencer's titties as Spencer's removes Makarov's shirt and threw it to the ground and even tried to pretend to take off Makarov's pants and Makarov didn't even noticed that Spencer was trying to reach for his key as Makarov takes off his pants and his underwear himself while the music blares when Makarov throws his pants to the corner in slow motion which made Spencer eat her own words allowing herself to be raped plotting an escape plan. "(Thinking) Fuck" said Spencer. The scene goes into normal speed. "Baby what's wrong you ok?" said Makarov. "(Quietly) Yes" said Spencer. Spencer had to come up with something fast before she could get raped and by the time Makarov was going to stick his dick in Spencer's pussy Spencer shoves him off the bed with her as they both tumble on the floor and hit the wall and luckly for Spencer she's on top of Makarov and his pants is laying a few feet away from them so Spencer deeply kisses Makarov on his lips and the tongue is in action and even rides on Makarov's lower stomach to have him think that he is inside of Spencer while Makarov holds and squeezes Spencer's butt. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Spencer's moan was so fake that Makarov didn't even noticed so she uses her right hand to reach for Makarov's pants and has to do it fast before he cums on her so she is a inch away while Makarov is seen kissing and sucking Spencer's navel and she eventually grabs Makarov's pants and dig in his pocket and quickly gets the key out. "(Fake orgasm) Oh yes" said Spencer. Spencer then slides across Makarov's body and manages to knock him out by kicking him in the face. "UHHHH" said Makarov. "HA never fall for a pretty girl what kind of dumb bitch would want to get raped you fucking asshole" said Spencer. Before Makarov could regain conscious Spencer goes to the cell door and sticks her hand between those bars and unlocked the cell door and is free so she runs to the door that leaves the cell and when she leaves Spencer is then held at gun point by Donald Trump which reveals he was watching Spencer almost getting raped the whole time as Spencer gasps. "AH, AH, AHHH you go get your sexy white ass back in there and get raped like you said you would" said Trump. "Shit" said Spencer.

Chapter 10: Preparing For Execution

Meanwhile outside of the White House George parks his car near the White House and gets out of his car along with Agent Harris who opens the back door to drag Adrian out who is still in handcuff. "Alright where here we're suppose to wait for Obama so we can get this over with" said George. "I hope this execution goes by quick I have tickets to see the basketball game in a few hours" said Harris. "Just hand her to me" said George. George grabs Adrian's arm. "Mr. Jurgens please consider this for your daughter" said Adrian. "Shut up I'm the one who call the shots now when Obama comes out to open the gate for us we're taking you to the execution room and your bitch ass will die simple as that" said George. "My mom and dad will hear of this" said Adrian. "Well they can't do shit since I planned your execution by law and you should've thought about that when you were sucking my daughter's pussy" said George. "You just don't under love is, didn't Mrs. Jurgens taught you that?" said Adrian. "Well I ain't the one sucking some man's dick am I?" said George. Harris notices Anne approaching. "And speaking of the wife" said Harris. Anne approaches George and Adrian. "George" said Anne. "Anne what are you doing here?" said George. "Don't you think this whole thing is blowing out of proportions?" said Anne. "Um yes this is why this girl is dying tonight" said George. "No not that it's just that you are being a sadistic prick right now" said Anne. "Thank you" said Adrian. "I am doing what is best for my family as I don't allow any gay people of mine in my house" said George. "If you were doing what's best for the family you would've accept Amy for who she is" said Anne. "Anne you can't be serious you know about the rules in our family" said George. "Don't you want Amy to love you as a father then you better think your head straight and stop playing this whole daddy's little girl thing Amy is grown and she can do whatever she want and you think destroying her room with a AK rifle would solve anything didn't you?" said Anne. "Well it taught her something" said George. Anne suspects that George had regretted destroying Amy's room. "What it taught her?" said Anne. "That she should start dating men and not women" said George. Before Anne could say anything else the gate opens as Obama comes out to greet George and Anne. "Hello Mr. Jurgens and Mrs. Jurgens I wasn't expecting you here" said Obama. "Neither have I" said Anne. "I see you guys finally made it along with Adrian being handcuffed" said Obama. "He has eyes Mr. President" said Anne. "Anne, anyway Mr. President we got here as quick as possible" said George. "Alright so I have set up the execution the electric chair just like you asked and its right up in my office I mean I would've used the basement but the basement is pretty fucked up down there because one of my kids accidentally left the sink on and it overflow so I'm like it's no big deal we'll take it in my office" said Obama. "I don't care where the execution is gonna be I just want her dead tonight" said George. "Now I don't normally do this but I have to ask since it's part of my job so are you absolutly sure you want to execute Adrian because if your mind is made there is no turning back" said Obama. Adrian has a scared look on her face. "I'm sure I want to be the one who executes her" said George. "Now if you can just take your time and think it through since I don't normally change m-" said Obama. "Yes goddamn it I'm sure" said George. "Ok, ok just making sure so now that's out of the way let's start the execution" said Obama. Obama then escorts them to the White House as George drags Adrian with him while Anne follows them and the scene changes back to Amy's room and this time the sex is over as Amy and Aria are sitting on Amy's destroyed bed as their clothes is back on and all we see is Amy straighten out Aria's shirt after putting it back on her and then cuddles with Aria from behind. "Hmm wow that was great and quite longer than it should be" said Aria. "It was your idea baby" said Amy. "This is a fun night together and no offence your room is complete crap, besides what happened here?" said Aria. "My dad shot up my room destroyed my pictures of me and Adrian and he even shot and destroyed my tampons including my Wii-U that Grace brought me" said Amy. "I was wondering what was all the gunshots and explosions I seen on the way here" said Aria. "Yes that was him he still treats me like a little girl" said Amy. Amy slowly rubs Aria's titties. "He doesn't want me to be with women" said Amy. "That sucks so much and I don't mean to rub it in your face but my mom and dad was ok with me being bisexual but my dad wasn't ok with me dating Ezra god that fucking creep I should've listened to my dad" said Aria. "Do you think I should've listened to my dad?" said Amy. "Well Ezra was a school predator who sleeps with his students and I was one of them, I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for him and I even lost my virginity to home at his house and we even almost fucked in his school office what kind of sick girl does that" said Aria. Amy kisses over Aria's neck. "We all make mistakes" said Amy. "At least Adrian is not a school teacher predator so your dad is in the wrong in this" said Aria. "But my dad still killed the woman of my dreams and we just got back together and we almost had sex before Dad walked in on us" said Amy. "Does Adrian fuck you better than I do?" said Aria. "What?" said Amy. "I'm sorry don't answer that" said Aria. "(Laughs) It's fine it's just that me and Adrian go way back so I knew she was the one for me and there was a time where we had a major fall out because she fucked my ex but I didn't realized she had a long crush on me and that explains to myself why I forgave her so quickly" said Amy. "Ah chemistry you just got to love it kinda like us now" said Aria. "Yes like us" Amy. "Oh Amy I was thinking tomorrow how about me and you go to my house and find ourselves a new house to live in together just you and me and nobody else who can interrupt your dreams" said Aria. "Are you sure?" said Amy. "Yes and trust me baby there will be lots of sex and your dad can't do a damn thing about it" said Aria. "Which reminds me why I still love women, you know Aria I am not afraid of my dad which is also one of the reason why I had sex with you just to prove Dad he can't change me for the why I am if I like sucking pussy then I love sucking pussy and I have Adrian to thank for" said Amy. "Emily for me due to me becoming a third wheel" said Aria. "Really?" said Amy. "Yeah I watch Emily and Paige kiss each other non stop and what had me turned on I was in her room one time using Emily's laptop and Emily and Paige were 69ing each other and didn't even care I was there hell I was even lying on her bed while the two were fucking watching TV" said Aria. "That had to be a awkward moment" said Amy. Aria laughs. "Oh so have you decided on our house searching?" said Aria. "Yes I want to live with Aria let's swing by your house tomorrow" said Amy. "Yes then that's right we'll start tomorrow and if we see a house we like I'll make an appointment for the two of us" said Aria. "Oh Aria" said Amy. Aria turns around to face Amy as Amy and Aria starts kissing each other.

Chapter 11: The Execution

At the White House and at Obama's office the camera pans to the electric chair in front of Obama's desk as Obama is the first one to enter his office followed by George who is dragging Adrian with him and then Harris and Anne and a tense ass music plays. "Strap her in" said Obama. Harris closes the door behind him as George uses the key to uncuff Adrian and walks her to the electric chair and sits her down on it strapping her hands and her legs and places the chair helmet on her head. "Mr. Jurgens please" said Adrian. "Shut up" said George. "Mr. Jurgens she may have some last request she may want to say" said Obama. "Like what like oh Mr. Jurgens I want to be with your daughter, nah fuck that" said George. "George just listen to him he's only giving you suggestions" said Anne. "You don't think I know that I am the one calling the shots here this is my execution" said George. "Just listen to yourself for once this isn't even about you this is about what you're trying to do with Amy's life and including mines" said Anne. "What does you have to do with this at least you don't have a dick" said George. "Oh I don't need a dick to prove it but I'm sure your smart daughter can handle this situation and in matter of fact I'm gonna call her right now and ask her to come over" said Anne. "Anne you'll be wasting your time by the time she gets here I'm pulling the plug on this bitch" said George. "Um Mr. Jurgens due to our policy here if your wife wants to invite any guest then we may have to wait til she shows up" said Obama. "Jeez what is up with this White House and some bullshit policies?" said George. "I don't make the rules and I am giving your wife's permission to call her smart daughter" said Obama. George pauses for a brief second. "Go ahead" said George. Anne takes out her cell phone and tries to call Ashley but there was no answer. "She's not picking up" said Anne. "Well that's just fucking lovely for wasting my time" said George. "But I can call Amy" said Anne. "Hey that girl is on punishment and she is not allow to come here we already know what's gonna happen" said George. "I'm just going to have Amy tell Ashley to pick up the phone ok, you so paranoid" said Anne. "Call her" said George. Anne then dials Amy's number and the scene changes back to Amy's room as an R&B music plays in the background while Amy and Aria are kissing each other and while they are kissing the camera spins around them and the camera even zooms so close to their lips as we see Amy and Aria's lips keep locking on to each other and saliva can be seen and when the camera returns to its original state as Amy and Aria are still kissing Amy's cell phone ring from her pocket interrupting their kiss. "Oh shit" said Amy. "At least no one walked in on us (Laughs)" said Aria. "It's my mom let me get that" said Amy. Amy answers her cell phone. "Hi Mom" said Amy. "Hey Amy how you doing?" said Anne. "Couldn't get any better" said Amy. "Well is Ashley there with you?" said Anne. "I'm not sure I thought she was with you" said Amy. "Well can you do me a favor and go look for her and tell her to call me back ok" said Anne. "I will Mom" said Amy. "Thanks sweetie I love you" said Anne. "I love you too Mom" said Amy. Amy hangs up. "What so your mom doesn't approve your sexuality yet?" said Aria. "It's not that I have to go look for Ashley" said Amy. "Wait your mom is friend's with Hanna's mom?" said Aria. "No Ashley my sister" said Amy. "Hmm didn't think so" said Aria. "What you mean?" said Amy. "Don't worry about it, but you go look for your sister while I'll go out and go get us some pizza" said Aria. Amy and and Aria gets up from the bed. "Hmm I could use a pizza" said Amy. "What kind of pizza you want?" said Aria. "I'll have plain pizza" said Amy. "Since I getting pepperoni pizza I'll get half plain and half pepperoni just for us to share how's that sound?" said Aria. "Pretty great" said Amy. "Yeah and I'll be back here shortly if I take long I might stop by at Hanna's and ask her do she want something but other than that I'll be back shortly" said Aria. "Just take your time" said Amy. "When I come back we'll eat the pizza together and after that there will be more sex" said Aria. "More sex love?" said Amy. Aria wraps her arms around Amy. "Yes sex, lots of, lots of sex" said Aria. Aria stares deeply into Amy's eyes. "We can have sex as much as you like Aria you can do anything you want with my body" said Amy. "I love that dirty talk" said Aria. Amy and Aria are kissing each other. "Be good for me ok I'll be right back Amy" said Aria. Amy and Aria are kissing each other with passion and it ends when Aria licks Amy's face. "I love you" said Aria. "I love you too" said Amy. Aria walks to the window and when Aria climbs out the window Amy stares at Aria's butt and her lower back is exposed which turns Amy on and when Aria turns around to climb down she smiles at Amy. "Nice butt" said Amy. "Thanks" said Aria. "It's a shame you have to sit on that thing everyday" said Amy. "At least my ass taste good am I right?" said Aria. "Yes you do have a tasty ass" said Amy. "Be careful looking for your sister ok" said Aria. "Alright" said Amy. Aria climbs down the ladder as Amy leaves her room to look for Ashley and when Amy looks in Ashley's room she is not there. "Hmm maybe she's outside" said Amy. Amy continues her search as the scene then changes back to the White House and at Obama's office George is losing his patience. "That's it this is taking too long I'm sorry Mr. President but fuck your stupid policy especially when I was authorized to perform this execution and I don't think Ashley will be here anytime soon" said George. "Ok fine go ahead with your execution" said Obama. George walks to Adrian. "So Adrian Lee the time has finally come to meet your end, now does the devil's lesbian chick has any last words before her sentence is carried out?" said George. "You are making a big mistake here" said Adrian. "Your mistake was you sleeping with my daughter my straight and only daughter all I want in my family is to be a straight family no bi no lez but straight, and hopefully get married and bring us some grand kids if that want which is my only dream" said George. Because of George's comment Anne decides to confess to George. "And you miss are not in my list so I've made my decision" said George. "George wait, George stop" said Anne. "Anne there's no time for last request" said George. "I haven't been completely honest with you all my years of marriage" said Anne. "What you mean?" said George. "Remember how you always tell me you love me no matter what?" said Anne. "Yeah why?" said George. "Well you see George, I'm bisexual" said Anne. "What!?" said George. "Oh that went well" said Harris. "I knew it" said Adrian. "Yes it's true I'm bisexual and you married one and you didn't even think about killing me" said Anne. "I'm just shocked" said George. "Well you ought to be, so now that you know my secret are you going to execute me?" said Anne. "No I won't hurt my wife you are my life and everything" said George. "Don't you understand now Mr. Jurgens that I am in love with your daughter and yes it's true me and your daughter had sex and enjoyed it but if you want to be a loving father you have to accept the way for Amy is because by killing me Amy's gonna hate you forever and you think killing me can stop Amy from being a lesbian but trust me it's not, you're just killing your daughter's love of her life for nothing and Amy doesn't want that and neither does your wife" said Adrian. George's emotion feelings is struck but it is unknown if he should decide to kill Adrian or not. "Mr. Jurgens I love your daughter more than anything and you can't stop us from having sex that is what being a reasonable father is all about" said Adrian. It is still unknown what George is deciding. "Mr. Jurgens what is your decision?" said Obama. George's mind is made up and makes an angry face and the screen goes black making Adrian's fate unknown.

Chapter 12: The Full Moon

The screen comes back on as the scene returns to Arsenal Gear's torture cell where Spencer is locked up again due to her failed escape and Makarov is in there with her still naked. "So you thought you had me for a spin didn't you?" said Makarov. "It almost worked" said Spencer. "And that is why Mr. Trump is plan B" said Makarov. "Yeah our future bullshit President" said Spencer. "We will make it happen just wait and see" said Makarov. "Fucking Donald Trump took the key" said Spencer. "He'll let us out after we finish what we were suppose to do" said Makarov. "Is that the only option?" said Spencer. Makarov rubs Spencer's face. "You have no other choice baby take me and I will be worth your while and promise me no more funny business" said Makarov. "I rather you don't do the same either but this doesn't mean anything to us" said Spencer. "This doesn't have to as long as I have you now my only dream woman" said Makarov. "Ok I'll be your dream woman" said Spencer. Spencer places her hands on Makarov's face and stares at him for a second and then Spencer and Makarov are kissing each other and their tongues are in action and while Makarov and Spencer are still kissing the camera pans out through the glass window where Donald Trump just stands there watching Spencer and Makarov kiss each other naked and even masturbate to them. "Now this is my type of porno" said Trump. Ocelot enters the room and catches Trump masturbating. "Oh shit sorry sir I am gonna assume Makarov and Spencer are in their fucking so I'll come back later" said Ocelot. Ocelot leaves the room. "But they haven't even started yet" said Trump. But Ocelot didn't hear him and so the scene switches outside in the dark and in the forest Amy is walking in the woods with the flashlight looking for Ashley. "Ashley, Ashley, Ashley where are you Mom has been trying to reach you" said Amy. Amy continues to search in the forest until she got to a lake and by the time she was getting close to the lake to cross it she hear rustling sounds which startles her and turns around to see what it was. "(Gasp) Who goes there?" said Amy. Amy notices the leaves are moving as if a bear was gonna come out of nowhere when the music starts to tense up and Amy is so scared that she things something is out to kill her. "Whoever you are this shit isn't funny" said Amy. The music blares up when the noises are louder and the closer it gets to Amy it stops when something comes walking between the leafs reveals to be Adrian who didn't get executed after all and it pretty implies that George made up his mind after all which surprises Amy as she thought Adrian had already died. "(Happily) Adrian" said Amy. Adrian stands close to Amy and smiles back at her. "Amy it's you" said Adrian. "But Adrian how I thought you were dead" said Amy. "Your father let me go and he told me to tell you that he's sorry and he accepts the way that you are and says you can date any boy or girl who you like" said Adrian. "Adrian this is a dream come true" said Amy. "Yes it all thanks to me and your mom after he found out your mom is bisexual he really regret trying to kill me and ruin your life" said Adrian. I knew my dad has a heart after all" said Amy. Amy and Adrian walks towards each other and wraps their arms around each other. "So Amy how about we pick up where we left off?" said Adrian. Just then Amy's feelings for Aria has dimmed now that her love of her life has returned and her father accepts them so Amy then pretty much betrays Aria and decides not to continue her relationship with her but wants to resume her relationship with Adrian instead. "What can I say Adrian, 2nd time's a charm" said Amy. "I love you Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian Lee" said Amy. A romance music plays in the background as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and their kiss is a powerful and an epic one turn as the camera spins around them and they are also rubbing each other's bodies as they are very happy that they're finally reunited and just then the scene changed outside of Big Shell near the entrance of Shell 1 as Mike flew the helicopter above Shell 1. "Ok well we would drop ya'll at Strut A but as you may see down there the bridge is destroyed due to being sturdy so we'll gonna repel ya'll down there to Shell 1 and go locate Arsenal Gear and save Spencer" said Angela. "That's fine I just hope Spencer is not dead by then" said Ricky. "Yeah we need to hurry I have to get back to my SML videos soon" said Logan. "And my vlogs, or I could do a vlog right now but I don't want to risk getting my camera shot the hell up" said Chilly. "We can worry about that later Spencer's life is at state" said Ricky. "Alright then let's move" said Angela. Angela ties the rope on a chair and drops it at the entrance of Shell 1 as Ricky Logan and Chilly repel down and goes inside of Shell 1. "May the power of the force protect you" said Angela. The scene then switches back to the forest where all we see is the water which reveals to be the lake where Amy was standing at earlier and the camera then pans up slowly as it shows that Amy and Adrian's clothes bra and underwear are laying on the grass and just when the camera continues to pan moaning sounds are heard until it eventually shows that Amy and Adrian are naked and are having sex on the dirt as Adrian is on top of Amy as Adrian is rubbing her pussy on Amy's pussy while a love music is playing in the background. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Adrian squeezes Amy's titties while Amy squeezes Adrian's butt and while Adrian continues to rub her pussy on Amy's pussy Adrian's nipples keeps making contact with Amy's nipples back and forth as Amy hugs Adrian so hard and kisses her deeply on her lips and the camera then zooms out as Amy and Adrian are moaning with pleasure while the camera pans up away from them and then focuses on the full moon while Amy and Adrian's moans are distant as if they were living happily after ever and then the screen slowly fades to black. (The End)


End file.
